This invention relates to improved cameras of the type operable to take a series of pictures successively on an elongated strip of film. The camera is in some respects especially useful as a remotely controllable surveillance camera for taking pictures from a predetermined location in a bank or other establishment for evidence purposes.
Conventional cameras for taking pictures on strip film, such as, for example, standard 35mm film, utilize a very substantial part of the width of the film for engaging the film advancing mechanism. More specifically, standard films contain sprocket openings extending along one or both sides of the film, for coacting with one or more driving sprocket wheels to move the film between successive positions in which different pictures are taken. A substantial part of the width of the film is thus wasted insofar as the ultimate size of the produced pictures is concerned, since the pictures can occupy only that portion of the film between the sprocket holes.
Other problems which can occur with conventional sprocket driven film involve the possibility of tearing of the film at the sprocket hole locations, and the necessity for carefully positioning the film and sprocket wheels relative to one another to attain a proper meshing relationship.